Vocaloid Drabble
by Keirekun
Summary: Slice of life yang dituangkan ke dalam sebuah cerita. Ayo mampir, dijamin enggak nyesel :D


**A/n:** Maafkan saya atas bahasa gaul - humor garingnya.

* * *

 **BAB**

 _"Hnngg..."_

" _Ah_."

"S-sedikit lagi— _ah!_ "

Ambigu sekali, ya.

Itu hanyalah suara ngeden-an si Kagamine Rin, cewek berambut _blonde_ yang ada pita putih besar di atas kepalanya. Dia lagi BAB.

BAB itu adalah singkatan dari Buang Air Besar, atau sering disebut juga dengan eek/ _poop_ :v

 _Plung!_

Benda yang bewarna coklat-kekuningan panjang itu sudah nyempung ke dalam _closet_.

"Ah leganya," Rin lega. Sembari berdiri dan merapikan celananya, Rin memencet sebuah tombol(?) yang ada di _closet_ tersebut.

 _Syurrrr..._

Dengan hati yang senang, Rin keluar dari kamar mandi.

Ketika dia sudah keluar dari kamar mandi, Rin bertemu dengan Kagamine Len, sodaranya, yang tengah menunggu di depan pintu kamar mandi.

Dengan mata yang penuh selidik, Rin bertanya, "Mau ngapain lo?"

Lelaki berambut _blonde_ itu sedang tidak tahan lagi, "Kepo amat! Minggir!" Len langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Sedangkan Rin sudah pergi dari sana.

Tapi...

"WTF RIN! KOK KAMAR MANDINYA BAU?" Len berteriak di dalam sana. Dan mata Len langsung melesat pada _closet_ nya.

 _Ada tai ngambang~_

"Njir! Tainya belom kesirem!"

Len harus menyiramnya terlebih dahulu baru bisa BAB. Len tidak tahan karena dia ingin BAB. Tapi sayangnya, kamar mandi kediaman Kagamine itu sudah terkotori oleh bau _poop_ nya Kagamine Rin.

Dan Len harus bisa menahan nafasnya setelah bau dari _poop_ Rin sudah tergantikan dengan bau _poop_ nya.

 _Admit it_. Kalian pasti pernah begini (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* * *

 **Lu itu lupa atau bodoh, sih?**

"Mik."

" _Whut?_ "

"Pacar lu yang berambut biru itu siapa, ya?"

"B-biru?"

"Iya. Cowok yang dari tadi nempel sama elo terus."

"Kok biru, sih? Maksud kakak _blonde_ kali..."

"Ah iya. Yang _brunette_ itu."

" _Brunette_ apaan dah. _Blonde_ , kak. _Blonde_!"

"Iya. Yang cowok _blonde_ itu. Ngapain cowok _pinkette_ itu deket-deket sama lo terus?"

Gadis berambut toska itu menampar pipinya sendiri, "Anjir bener lo. Kesel gua lama-lama," lalu gadis itu pergi begitu saja dari hadapan kakaknya.

"Apaan sih? Salah gua apa, coba? Cowok biru itu 'kan dari tadi emang nempel terus sama adek gua."

Gua aja kesel sama kamu, Mikuo. Apalagi Miku XD

* * *

 **Lu itu lupa atau bodoh, sih? (2)**

"Abang! Cewek yang tadi deket sama abang siapa ya? Cakep tuh cewek."

"Oh maksud lo si IA?"

"Iya. Si...Ira itu. Minta nomor telponnya dong."

"Ira siapa?"

"Yang cewek deket sama abang tadi."

"IA?"

"Nah iya. Si Aliya."

"Dek. Namanya itu IA, bukan Aliya ataupun Ira."

"Bodo amat deh. Minta nomor telponnya si Mia-Mia itu."

 ** _Plak!_**

Cowok berambut ijo kayak duren itu melemparkan _handphone_ nya ke arah adiknya, "Cari sendiri. Gua mau tidur."

 _5 menit kemudian._

"KAK! KAKAK GAK NYIMPEN NOMORNYA, YA?"

"Hah? Masa' sih?"

"Iya nih. Dari tadi gue cari tapi enggak ketemu-ketemu." Lalu cowok besurai ijo tajem-tajem itu langsung melihat nama di search yang ada di kontaknya.

Maria.

"Setdah! Gua nyesel punya adek kayak elo, tau gak."

"Ih apaan sih. Siru amat."

Dan kedua saudara itu bertengkar karena hanya adiknya yang bodoh itu.

* * *

 **Nahan buang angin**

"Aduh jeng! Kamu kok nambah cantik, sih?" ucap seorang tante-tante, ah ralat, seorang gadis kepada temannya.

Lalu teman dari gadis itu langsung tebar pesona, "Ya iyalah. Gue gituloh."

Gadis itu menghela nafas, "Iya terserah elo dah, Luka."

 _"Tes tes. Ah berfungsi. Diharapkan kalian semua langsung berkumpul ke aula sekarang. Terima kasih."_

 _Skip._

Di pertengahan acara, tiba-tiba wajah seorang Kagamine Rin langsung berubah.

 _Anjir. Kok gue serasa mau kentut, ya._

Hatsune Miku yang me _notice_ ke-berubahan wajah seorang Kagamine Rin langsung menepuk pundak gadis itu.

"Rin. Lu gak apa-apa?"

Rin langsung memasang senyum _fake_ nya, "I-iya. Gue g-gapapa kok."

"Oh oke."

 _Tinggal sedikit lagi._

Lalu Rin menaikkan sedikit pantat/bokongnya _(A/n: entah kata mana yang lebih sopan)_ lalu...

 _Pret...pret...prut...preeeett..._

 _Ah leganya!_ teriak Rin dalam hati sambil memasang wajah puas.

Rin tidak tahu bahwa orang yang berada di sekelilingnya mendengar suara kentut tadi.

"Suara apa tadi?"

"Iya. Yang suara pret pret prut pret tadi."

"Entah. Palingan itu suara perut gue."

"Hm kali aja ya."

Jujur. Apakah kalian pernah seperti Rin? :v

* * *

 **Bodoh**

"Ey Len."

Lelaki _blonde_ itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari PSP-nya lalu melihat ke arah Mikuo, "Kenapa?"

"Besok orang tua elo dan Rin mau pulang, 'kan?" tanya Mikuo.

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Emang orang tua elo bekerja di mana, sih? Kok setiap tahun keluar negeri mulu."

"Di Korea."

"Oh di India, toh."

Len langsung menatap Mikuo dengan kaget, "Kok India? Kan gua bilang Korea. Jauh amat."

"Jauh dari mana? Afrika sama India 'kan deket."

"Pantes Miku selalu kesel sama elo, Mik," tutur Len dengan suara yang kecil.

* * *

 **Mabar (main bareng)**

"Om Gakupo, om Kaito, mabar yuk?" ajak Len dengan antusias. Kenapa?

"Sudahlah, Len. Kamu 'kan _noob_ , jadi jangan deh main sama saya. Entar kalah lagi," tolak Gakupo dengan halus tapi nyelekit. Len yang merasa dihina tiba-tiba berteriak, "AKU SUDAH DI DIVISI _GLORIOUS LEGEND_ LOH, OM!"

Kaito –sedang baca koran– dan Gakupo tiba-tiba terkejut mendengar perkataan Len.

"Demi apa? Bocah ini lebih _pro_ dari aku?" jawab Kaito dan Gakupo secara bersamaan.

* * *

 **Main HP**

Main HP ketika mau tidur? Sudah tradisi, kok. Inilah yang dilakukan seorang Megurine Luka sebelum tidur.

Dengan posisi yang kesamping, kedua tangan memegang handphone, dan mata tertuju ke layar.

 _10 menit kemudian..._

"Zzz..."

Yah, ternyata Luka ketiduran, guys.

* * *

 **Serba salah**

Sebelum tidur? Panas. Selimut disingkirkan begitu saja.

Tengah malam ketika tidur?

"D-dingin..."

Langsung mencari selimut dan menyelimuti diri sendiri.

 _Selimut: kok gue jadinya kayak serba salah, ya?_

* * *

 **Lu itu lupa atau bodoh, sih? (3)**

"Dek-Kuo, tolong belikan susu di koprasi karyawan, ya?"

"Beli nasi ya, ma?"

"Hah kok nasi? 'Kan mama bilang susu."

"Iya beli nugget, 'kan? Oke!"

"Ya Tuhan, kok hamba nyesel ya punya anak kayak gini."

* * *

 **Pro Gamer**

Kata siapa kalau cewek itu enggak _pro_? Jangan salah sangka dulu, sob. Kita punya buktinya, kok.

"Mik, mabar yuk?" tanya Len seraya menghidupkan _handphone_ nya dan membuka aplikasi game.

"MOBA, ya? Ayok!" jawab Miku dan dia melakukan hal yang sama seperti Len.

 _Haha, cewek main MOBA. Sudah pasti noob, enggak pro kayak gue._

5 menit kemudian...

 _"Ally has slain the enemy."_

 _"Double kill."_

 _"Triple kill."_

 _Mampus, udah tripel aja. Hm, bagus juga dia main,_ pikir Len.

 _"Quadra kill."_

Keringan dingin mulai bercucuran di kening Len. _Aku harus bisa nyampah! Nyampah! **NYAMPAH!**_

 ** _"PENTA KILL!"_**

"TIDAKKKK!"

"HOREEE!"

* * *

 **Trauma**

Len trauma mengajak Miku mabar lagi.

* * *

 **Galau**

Kagamine Rin duduk dan menatap bulan dari kaca jendela kamarnya. Tatapannya sedih entah kenapa.

"Huh." Helaan napas yang sangat berat.

Apakah yang Rin pikirkan?

Rin berdiri dan melihat kalender. Di kalender tersebut terdapat lingkaran berwarna merah di satu tanggal.

 _14 Juni 2017 - bagi rapot._

"Ah bagaimana ini? Aku takut jika nilaiku turun dan tidak naik kelas!"

Ternyata bagi rapotlah yang telah membuat Rin menjadi galau berat.

* * *

 **To be continue.**

* * *

 **A/n:** Drabble ini dari wattpad saya dan saya _publish_ juga disini.

MOBA adalah game multiplayer kayak M*bile Legends (ada yang main? Kalo ada, review aja ya :P kalo PM entar takutnya enggak kebaca oleh saya).

Sekian, mohon maaf lahir dan batin.


End file.
